Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} + 7 = 8\sqrt{x} + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $8\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} + 7) - 8\sqrt{x} = (8\sqrt{x} + 6) - 8\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} + 7 = 6$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} + 7) - 7 = 6 - 7$ $2\sqrt{x} = -1$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{-1}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = -\dfrac{1}{2}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.